El Reencuentro
by O-niixx
Summary: Primer fic que escribo de Alemania y México! XD Alemania esta solo  por obvias razones  después de la guerra, pero alguien volverá a su vida en el momento en que tal vez mas lo necesita... que fail esta mi summary! XD


Una pequeña historia (neta? pequeña?) que se me ocurrio durante una de mis clases (ya quiero acabar clases)

Aunque es un poco mas serio de lo que suelo escribir (nah! XD) tiene sus momentos XD

Me gusta dar muestras de que sigo con vida! XD bueno, aqui va un pequeño fail

AlemaniaxMéxico (yeah! XD)

Advertencia: uso de nombre humano. Hetalia = Himaruya, México OC = yo

Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia y comentario ya saben es bien recibido ;3

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:

El Reencuentro

Ya habían pasado 7 años de que terminara la guerra. Muchas cosas habían pasado, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ahora estaba solo.

Ludwig caminaba por las calles. Miraba a su alrededor, aun habían casas en ruinas por la toma de Berlín.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que dar oídos a ese sujeto? El encanto de Hitler había logrado cegarlo, pero cuando al fin abrió los ojos… ya era demasiado tarde. No era solo su país, era toda Europa la que se encontraba aun en ruinas, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 7 años desde el fin de la gran guerra, las heridas apenas estaban empezando a cerrar. Todos habían sido dañados, pero las peores heridas no fueron físicas, si no emocionales, sobre todo, para los países que alguna vez formaron el eje.

Feliciano, tal vez al final no tuvo que asumir tantas responsabilidades, pero aun así tenía una cruz muy grande que cargar: la de haber traicionado a sus amigos. Kiku por otra parte se lamentaba aun por todas las vidas inocentes que se perdieron en aquellos bombardeos de agosto, si tan solo su orgullo le hubiese permitido rendirse cuando aún era tiempo, tal vez esa tragedia no hubiese sucedido nunca. Y por último, Ludwig, él era el más afectado de los tres, porque, entre muchas cosas, se culpaba de todas las tragedias que se vivieron durante la guerra: tantas vidas desperdiciadas, tantas familias mutiladas, tanto dolor y destrucción. Y no solo eso, si no el hecho de haber perdido a las personas que para el eran las mas importantes de su vida: a Feliciano, que por asuntos políticos se vio obligado a cambiar de bando; Kiku, el cual había sufrido el golpe mas fuerte con las bombas; Gilbert, al cual no solo le quitaron su condición de país, si no que lo pusieron bajo el "cuidado" de Ivan. Así mismo, varios países que habían sido sus amigos en otros tiempos, ahora le habían dado la espalda, entre ellos México.

Por alguna razón, esos últimos días había pensado mucho en la mexicana. Hacía años que no la veía. Aunque su relación solo podría definirse como extraña, era una de las pocas verdaderas amistades que tenia Ludwig. A pesar de sus diferencias (que por cierto eran muchas) habían logrado forjar una fuerte amistad, bueno, eso ahora estaba en el pasado, con lo sucedido en la guerra era obvio que esa amistad se había perdido para siempre.

Empezaba a oscurecer, seria mejor que volviera a casa, aunque esta se encontrara sola y en las peores condiciones posibles. Talvez en otros tiempos se hubiese dignado a repararla, pero con todo lo sucedido, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba en un estado depresivo enorme.

Empezó a encaminar sus pasos a su casa, deteniéndose antes en una tienda para comprar alcohol, no importaba el tipo que fuera, lo necesitaba, talvez no curaría sus heridas pero lo ayudaría a olvidar todo por un rato.

Giro la perilla de la casa que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida y ruido y que ahora se encontraba en penumbra. Se dirigió a la sala, puso la botella que había comprado en la pequeña mesa del centro, prendió la lámpara de mesa para después dejar caer su cuerpo en sillón. Tomo la botella, la destapo y dio un trago al contenido. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sillón. Miro el techo por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos. Como odiaba que tardara tanto tiempo en hacer efecto el alcohol.

- Creo que es la primera vez que veo que tomas algo que no es cerveza

Exaltado, abrió los ojos en ese instante y dirigió su vista hacia donde provino la extraña voz. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver de quien se trataba: México

- Bueno, el whisky no es mi favorito, pero me conformare – la mexicana estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados en el umbral que conectaba el pasillo con la sala – sabes, es de mala educación en mi país no invitarle un trago al visitante que vino desde lejos – sonreía divertida de su propio comentario

- ¿Me-México? ¿Qué haces aquí? – no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, aun no podía poder creer lo que veía

- Bueno, cuando llegue no estabas – se separo del marco donde estaba recargada para empezar a caminar hacia el sillón – y como empezaba a hacerse de noche y esta muy fresco por aquí, decidí entrar – se sentó en el sillón – ya se que me vas a decir "¿Cómo entraste sin llave?", pero recuerda que soy buena abriendo puertas, muchos años de experiencia escapando de jefes tiranos – volteo sonriente a ver a alemán, el cual aun no sabia como reaccionar.

- No, no me refiero a eso, si no… ¿Qué haces en Alemania? - aunque aun estuviera impresionado, trato de recuperar la compostura

- oh… eso… si, creo que tuve que empezar por ahí – la mexicana miro enfrente de ella a un punto invisible – bueno, si por mi hubiese sido hubiera venido desde hace mucho antes, pero con todos los tratados, acuerdos, tu sabes, estas políticas que se han tomado, por eso tarde tanto en venir, ya sabes lo del ultimo acuerdo, no puedes reconocer a ambas partes de Alemania, solo puedes una… me hubiese gustado también poder reconocido la parte de Gilbert, pero ese estupido acuerdo no lo permite…

El alemán solo escuchaba a la mexicana, talvez en otra época ya estaría molesto por cuanto hablaba, pero ahora no, solo quería escucharla. Aunque ni el mismo lo creyese, había extrañado mucho aquella voz.

- Aun estoy molesta con los otros países por la decisión que tomaron, digo, de por si fue cruel que dividieran tu país, pero ¿mandar a Gilbert con Ivan? Eso no tiene nombre, se pasaron de cabrones… no pueden separar a los hermanos así como así….

- Gilbert… - recordaba el último día que había visto a su hermano, antes de que este se marchara con el ruso

- No tienes que preocuparte – la mexicana veía la expresión de dolor y preocupación en el rostro del alemán – lo vi hace un par de semanas cuando fui a Moskow para ver algunas cosas… el esta… bueno… es cierto que esta mas delgado… pero al parecer dentro de todo lo malo… el esta bien… - tenia que mentir para tranquilizar un poco a Ludwig

La expresión del alemán se relajo solo un poco, era obvio que era una mentira, pero Luna lo hacia con las mejores intenciones.

- Aun así no entiendo porque viniste a verme… pensé que estabas enojada conmigo – evito ver a la mexicana a toda costa

- Lo acabas de decir, lo estaba, pero la guerra ya termino hace años, creo que las cuentas ya están saldadas

- pero aun así, como te trate… no tengo perdón – recordaba la ultima vez que había visto la mexicana, esta le había dicho como estaba en contra de sus acciones y las reprobaba, el en cambio solo le grito y en pocas palabras le dijo que "ella era un país insignificante, que no se metiera en cosas de grandes imperios como el"

- oye, no puedo darme el lujo de no perdonar a nadie – soltó una pequeña risa – si lo hiciera no le hablaría a la mitad de Europa y tendría un muro gigante en el norte de mi país – retomo la seriedad – Lud, somos países, recuerda que nuestras emociones también se ven influenciadas por el sentir de nuestra gente, aquella fue otra época, otra forma de pensar, por eso no te guardo ningún resentimiento… recuerda que nosotros somos básicamente inmortales, seria ilógico que en todo el tiempo que duran nuestras vidas no existan roses entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón – esto le gustaba de la mexicana, a pesar de que una gran parte del tiempo esta se tomara las cosas a la ligera, en el fondo también era una persona seria, capaz de afrontar las situaciones difíciles gracias a toda su experiencia

- Además, también te extrañaba mucho, tenia muchas ganas de verte – bien, otra vez volvía a ser la misma despreocupada de antes

- ah… gracias… supongo… - desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba

- sobre todo extrañaba como te sonrojas de cualquier cosa – ese comentario solo hizo sonrojar mas al otro

- Bueno… am… gracias por haber venido a visitarme…

- ¿Qué ya me estas corriendo o que?

- ¡N-No! Solo que… am… - realmente no tenia ni idea de que decir, había que tener mucho cuidado con esta mujer, todo lo que se dijera podría ser usado en su contra

- Que malo eres, tantos años sin vernos y cuando llego, luego luego me corres, pero no te voy a dar ese gusto mi güero, pienso quedarme aquí unos días mas – cruzo sus brazos y dejo su cuerpo deslizarse en el sillón, quedando casi acostada

- Pero… yo… am… bueno… mi casa… ah… - estaba muy nervioso

- lo se, es un basurero – completo pícaramente la frase incompleta del otro, el cual solo frunció el ceño – no se porque no le has hecho nada ¿Quién te viera? Te has convertido en un flojo

- México… – empezaba a molestarse

- ¡Que no me digas México! ¡Dime Luna! A mi papá le costo mucho trabajo ponerme el nombre como para que tu me digas por mi otro nombre… un segundo, creo que el otro nombre también me lo puso mi papá – miraba a todas partes como si en algún lado estuviera la respuesta

Por dentro, Ludwig ya tenía la palma de su mano en el rostro, pero aun así, estaba contento de escucharla de nuevo.

- jajaja ¿tanto me extrañaste? – decía sonriente la mexicana

- ¿Qué? – la pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa

- si, desde hace rato que no paras de sonreír – el alemán no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que tenia plasmada en el rostro

- Bueno, eso es… - suspiro – te llevare a un hotel, ahí pasaras mejor la noche

- Ya te dije que me pienso quedar aquí, además necesitas ayuda para arreglar esta pocilga

- Deja de insultar mi casa

- Lo haré cuando se vea más decente, es increíble que la hayas dejado caer así

- Te agradezco, pero no necesito ayuda, soy suficientemente capaz de repararla solo – su orgullo empezaba a florecer

- ¡uy si! ¡Se nota! – Contesto sarcásticamente – si en 7 años no has hecho nada, dudo mucho que hagas algo ahora, así que me importa un cacahuate lo que digas, cuando digo que me quedo ¡es que me quedo chinga!

- No digas groserías

- No me digas que chingados tengo que hacer

- Es mi casa, puedo poner las reglas que quiera y si digo que no necesito ayuda ¡es porque no la necesito!

- ¡Claro que la necesitas! No solo es tu casa Ludwig ¡también eres tu el que la necesita!

Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos desafiantemente. Los dos tenían su carácter y no dejarían que el otro le ganara, pero en el fondo Ludwig sabía que Luna tenía razón, por lo cual no le quedo de otra más que bajar la mirada y escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

- Ludwig, se muy bien como es el periodo después de una guerra. Es muy pesado porque tienes que empezar muchas veces desde cero. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que no hay nada peor que estar solo cuando el mundo se te cae encima…

- te ha pasado antes ¿verdad? – había notado como el timbre de voz de la mexicana había cambiado a uno mucho mas serio

- Siempre fue así… no porque no hubiese querido a alguien a mi lado, simplemente no había nadie en que apoyarme… si tan solo hubiese habido alguien ahí en esos momentos, un hombro en el cual llorar… talvez levantar a mi país no hubiese sido tan difícil - bajo la mirada por unos momentos, quedándose en silencio - por eso te insisto tanto en quedarme, no es sano que estés solo afrontando esto… a veces llorar es bueno…

- Yo no puedo llorar, yo so-

- no me salgas con la tontería de que "soy hombre, no lloro", incluso los hombres lloran

- ¡pero no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo ser débil!

- ¡no! Tu no lo entiendes, se perfectamente lo que sientes Ludwig, pero es tu estúpido orgullo el que te tiene cegado

- No necesito escuchar esto ahora – se levanto del sillón, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a irse algo lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo de regreso

- no, si lo necesitas escuchar – en ese instante la mexicana se puso encima de el para evitar que escapara - se que tu piensas que tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar todo, pero también recuerda que aunque eres un país, también eres un hombre…. El sentir dolor, el querer llorar no te hacen débil, te hacen humano y eso te acerca mas a tu gente… eso te ayuda a entenderla mejor para darles lo que necesitan, porque eres parte de ellos y por tanto entiendes lo que requieren y en este momento requieren que salgas de la depresión y empieces desde cero y que para ello necesitas tragarte tu estúpido orgullo y permitir que te ayuden

Ludwig se quedo quieto, viendo a la mexicana a los ojos. Luna se aparto de encima de el, al parecer había captado el mensaje. El se quedo meditando lo que le habían dicho, dándose cuenta de que tenia razón. En ese momento muchos sentimientos se encontraron dentro de Ludwig, por una parte su orgullo le gritaba que era mentira, él podía hacerlo solo, pero por otra parte su corazón le decía que Luna tenia la razón, necesitaba ayuda.

Empezó a sentir como algo frió empezaba a bajar por su mejilla. Llevo una mano a su rostro, limpiando con los dedos aquello que caía: una lágrima. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando.

- Yo… no se que hacer – recargo sus codos en las pierdas y su rostro en sus manos – ¡todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Mi país sufre por mi culpa! Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan ciego esto se pudo haber evitado…

La mexicana se aproximo a el, posando su mano en la espalda de este. En un movimiento automático, el alemán se enderezo, solo para poder abrazar a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Este movimiento tomo a Luna por sorpresa, causando que su rostro se tornara rojo, pero a los pocos instantes se relajo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Al parecer ella seria el paño de lágrimas del alemán. Ambos se quedaron así durante horas.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana despertaron a Ludwig. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba acostado en el sillón. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, sintió como le ardían los ojos. Vio alrededor de la habitación: estaba solo. Volteo al suelo para ver la botella de whisky que había comprado el día anterior: estaba vacía.

- Solo fue un sueño… ella nunca estuvo aquí… - murmuro para si mismo mientras tomaba la botella vacía y la colocaba en la mesa – tal vez debería llamarla… - se levanto y se dirigió hacia el teléfono que estaba en una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada – espero que quiera hablar conmigo…

Pero antes de que empezara a marcar el número, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, provocando que este cayera al suelo del susto

- ¡¿pero que demonios?

- Ayuda… esto pesa mucho… - solo se veían un par de piernas que sostenían una gran cantidad de madera, latas de pintura y muchas otras cosas mas – se me va a caer… ay… ay.. ¡ay! ¡me voy de lado! – en se momento la mexicana cayo al suelo, quedando sepultada bajo todas las cosas

- ¡¿Méx- Luna? – Apenas y podía articular - ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ay… al parecer ser aplastada por madera… - quitaba todo lo que se encontraba encima de ella – eso me va a dejar moretón… ¿Qué haces ahí tiradote con la boca abierta?

- Pero… pero… pero… ¡¿realmente eres tu?

- si, estoy muy segura que soy yo… ¿Qué estas ebrio o que?– decía mientras sobaba su cabeza

- ¡si! Eso tiene que ser, estoy ebrio y tu eres una alucinación – estaba en pánico - ¡tu solo eres producto del whisky!

- ¿whisky? ¿Qué whisky?... si me lo tome ayer en la noche, me lo merecía, de pronto te quedaste dormido y todo tu peso cayo sobre mi, me tarde como una hora en liberarme

- ¡¿Qué? - ¿realmente había pasado? ¿Realmente la había abrazado? Y... ¿Se quedo dormido sobre ella?

- que te quedaste dormido y me aplastaste y casi muero asfixiada

Ludwig no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarse al recordar todo lo vivido a noche. Pero esos pensamientos duraron poco al ver toda la cantidad de material que venia cargando ella.

- ¿para que es toda esa pintura y madera?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vamos a reparar tu casa

- ¿reparar mi casa?

- si, antes de reparar a tu país, tienes que empezar a reparar tu casa, ¿no crees? – sonriente se puso de pie y empezó a juntar todo lo que estaba regado por el suelo

- No se que decir…

- No digas nada y mejor ayúdame a cargar todo esto – apenas acabo la frase, ya estaba Ludwig levantando todo lo que podía - ¿Qué es lo que esta en peor estado?

- Algunas partes del techo, necesita que se cambien algunas piezas de madera y reforzar los soportes… también faltan tejas

- presiento que vamos a tener que trabajar mucho – suspiraba la muchacha, de solo pensar en todo lo que tenían que hacer solos le empezaba a ganar la pereza

- si, en ese caso será mejor empezar de una vez – tomo las tablas de madera y se dirigió hacia el ático

- si, supongo que si – la mexicana lo siguió caminando lentamente, como si cargara toneladas de peso. Esta sería una visita muy agotadora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No quedo nada mal – contemplaba Ludwig la casa, era increíble que apenas hacia unas semanas estuviera en ruinas

- Si, te dije que lo lograríamos – se aproximaba cargando sus maletas

- Hubiéramos terminado antes si no te hubieras lastimado el brazo – miraba a Luna mientras ponía las maletas de esta en la cajuela del auto

- Fue culpa de tu estupida alfombra – hacia un puchero mientras le daba la espalda para ir hacia la puerta delantera del auto

- No hay alfombra en el ático – miraba como la mexicana se tensaba de pronto. Contuvo la risa

- eso no importa, tenemos que irnos ya – cambio rápidamente el tema y subió al lugar del copiloto, realmente no quería que le recordaran como se había lastimado de la forma más ridícula posible

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde que Luna había llegado, pero ahora tenía que volver a su país. Ludwig estaba un tanto triste por la partida de la muchacha, pero no podía ser egoísta, ella tenía que volver a su país, allá también la necesitaban, no podía quedarse con ella para siempre.

Subió al auto y lo encendió.

- realmente quedo muy bien – decía Luna mientras veía por la ventana la casa – se ve tan hermosa como antes

- si… muy hermosa – miro a la mexicana por unos segundos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía regreso su vista al frente, justo antes de que la otra se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando – será mejor irnos ya, no querrás perder tu vuelo

Todo el camino fue en silencio, ambos estaban encerrados en su mundo. No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto. Aun en silencio, Ludwig bajo las maletas y ambos entraron al aeropuerto, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar en donde se tendrían que separar.

- Supongo que aquí nos separamos – dejo las maletas en el suelo, al lado de la chica

- Si – se paró justo al frente del alemán - me gustó mucho estar otra vez contigo, hay que volvernos a ver pronto – decía la mexicana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Talvez pueda ir a tu país la próxima vez – desvió otra vez la mirada, al parecer era incapaz de sostenerla ante la mexicana – talvez pueda llevar algunas cosas…

- lleva alguno de tus autos ¡son geniales! – decía entusiasmada mientras buscaba la mirada del alemán

- S-si – se sonrojaba aun mas ante la cercanía – lo tomare en cuenta

- jajajaja ¿Por qué te sonrojas? No me digas que te da pena que este cerca de ti – diciendo eso dio un paso al frente cortando mas la distancia

- No, solo que… hace calor, es primavera después de todo – dio un paso atrás - gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por devolverme el ánimo… y ayudarme a reparar mí casa

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso son los amigos Lud

- No, estoy en deuda contigo, tengo que pagarte de alguna forma

- Podrías hacerlo empezando por limpiarte esa mancha de ahí – la mexicana toco su nariz para mostrar en lugar al que se refería

- ¿tengo sucia la nariz? – paso las yemas de sus dedos por la zona indicada

- Si y aún sigue sucia, déjame ayudarte – diciendo eso la mexicana se acerco al alemán – solo agáchate tantito para que vea mejor

Ludwig obedeció la orden de la mujer, sin notar la mirada maliciosa en los ojos de la mexicana. Apenas estuvo en un mejor nivel de alcance para la mujer, esta tomo su rostro con ambas manos, lo acerco a ella y presiono sus labios contra los suyos. El beso apenas duro un par de segundos antes de que la mexicana lo soltara y diera un pequeño brinco para atrás. La reacción del alemán no se hizo esperar, apenas lo habían soltado, este ya había caigo de espalda y estaba ahora en el suelo.

Los tomates que quedaban pálidos a comparación con el, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo a la mexicana con la boca abierta, sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

- listo, eso considéralo mi pago – guiño y sonrió al alemán, el cual seguía mudo – mira la hora que es – vio el reloj que se encontraba ahí – será mejor que me vaya ya o si no perderé el vuelo – tomo las maletas del suelo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr - ¡Nos vemos después Lud! ¡Cuídate!

Poco a poco la silueta de la mexicana desapareció entre la gente. El aun seguía en el suelo sin poder moverse. Estuvo así hasta que accidentalmente un carrito choco con el, sepultándolo en maletas.

Después de salir de aquella infinidad de maletas, se quedo observando otro rato la dirección por la cual la mexicana había desaparecido. Aun bastante sonrojado, llevo un par de dedos a sus labios y los rozo levemente.

- Esa sinvergüenza… - murmuraba irritado - ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Cómo puede irse así nada más? – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de ponerse más rojo - … ¿ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Estaba mas que confundido, no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Había leído libros sobre citas y ese tipo de cosas, pero esta era una situación totalmente distinta. En los libros solo había leído sobre que el hombre tenia que tomar la iniciativa, pero ¿Qué se hacia cuando era la mujer la que la tomaba? Además esta situación era aun más delicada aun porque era elprimerbeso del alemán. Estaba en pánico, no tenia ni idea que tenia que hacer o como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabia que sentir; si felicidad o furia porque le habían robado su primer beso.

- demonios, tengo que ir a la biblioteca – salio apresuradamente del aeropuerto, tenia mucho que investigar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿y bien? – el francés interrumpió los pensamientos del alemán

- ¿Qué? – vio como todos los países integrantes de la G13 lo observaban expectantes

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la pequeña reunión que hacían para festejar el fin de actividades de la G13

- ¿ya tienes la respuesta? – insistió Francis impaciente

- ¿de que?

- de mi pregunta – había olvidado que también estaban jugando verdad o reto (aun cuando el al inicio del juego se negó rotundamente a participar) - ¿Cuándo y con quien fue tu primer beso?

El alemán se puso totalmente rojo, sobre todo porque la criminal que había robado su primer beso se encontraba en la misma habitación

- Yo... – miro por un segundo a Luna, desvió la mirada y aclaro su garganta – no lo recuerdo

- ¡Vamos! ¡Si lo recuerdas! ¡No puedes mentirme!

- ¡ya te dije que no lo recuerdo!

- ¡¿no me digas que fui yo? – la mexicana grito de pronto, provocando que todos voltearon a verla

- … ¡¿Qué? – todos los demás gritaron al unísono

- si, hace unas décadas le robe un beso, nunca pensé que fuera su primer beso

- ¡n-no! ¡No fuiste tú! – mintió, no quería que todos se enteraran

- ¿en serio? Que lastima, me hubiese gustado mucho haber sido tu primer beso – sonrió inocentemente al alemán, el cual solo pudo sonrojarse

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya tenia a todos cuestionándolo y reclamándole el porque había besado a Luna, aunque esta fuera realmente la que lo beso a el.

Maldecía mentalmente, de haber sabido que ella tenía la esperanza de haber sido su primer beso, no hubiera dicho lo contrario… ¿Cómo era posible que aún no pudiera comprender a esta mujer?

Ya no te preocupes Alemania, por más que lo intentes, nunca la entenderás.


End file.
